Love
by Saiyuri-kun
Summary: Cute little drabble with Embarrassed!Steve and Comforting!Thor Look for my sequel called 'Chaise' it's up now.


Steve sat on a lounge chair in his room. He was surrounded by stacks of books as he diligently read with a purpose. Ever since he had come back to consciousness he realized time and time again just how much he had missed. He wanted to learn everything there was to know about fighting, army maneuvers and all the new skills that he had to catch up on learning.

The captain's schedule only consisted of four, but mostly two, things. He would sit here in his room reading. Then after absorbing the information on the pages, he would head down to the gym and try the new techniques out. Steve would then repeat the process. The other two things which everyone rarely saw him do were eating or going to the bathroom. But then again, he was superhuman.

There was a loud knock at the door jarring Steve from his thoughts about the book he was studying.

"Come in," Steve called with a hoarse voice. He hadn't spoken actual words aloud for days, only grunts and shouts during training and battle.

The door opened and Thor walked in. He had an air about him now that made Steve shrink in his seat.

"Is there something you needed?" the captain prompted.

"Though I am not yet too accustomed to Midgardian habits, the others insist your behavior is outlandish."

Thor sauntered over to Steve's chair to observe his reaction better.

"I don't know what they're talking about."

The god raised an eyebrow, but did not question any further. Instead he averted his attention to the large stacks of books. He picked one up and flipped through it, not understanding it at all.

"That's all?" Steve asked, a bit bother by Thor's interruption.

Thor looked up at him with a look of worry, "Am I truly perturbing you greatly?"

With Thor's eyes boring through him, he suddenly saw things in the right perspective. The god was simply concerned for his well-being and he shouldn't be rude. Steve closed his book and placed it on the top of a pile.

"Sorry, just…tired, I guess." Being a super-soldier did mean that Steve could stay awake for long period of time even with doing all that he had accomplished this week, but as Thor continued to stare at him he grew tired. It was a strange feeling…the captain couldn't remember the last time he actually felt exhaustion until now.

He let his eyes shut for a moment and pinched the bridge of his nose. Abruptly, he felt hands on him and was lifted up. Steve opened his eyes to be met with Thor's only inches from his.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked, momentarily struggling in the god's grasp.

"I am transporting you to the proper place for slumber."

After a few long strides, Thor placed the man onto his mattress and stood up straight to look down upon Steve.

"Umm…" Steve mumbled awkwardly. It wasn't exactly easy for him for to fall asleep in general, but when there's someone staring it's just really hard.

"Do you wish to be relieved of my presence?" Thor asked noticing his rigid form.

Steve opened his mouth to politely ask him to leave, but he stopped and shyly replied, "The staring is just bothering me."

"Ah," the god answered shortly. He then ambled to the end of the bed and sat on the corner of it.

The captain looked down to see Thor perched and now staring at the wall with a peculiarly serious face. Before he knew it, Steve had grabbed up the sketch book and pencil from the nightstand. Thor jerked to look over.

"No, no. Don't move," Steve urged.

The pencil flew gracefully across the paper as Thor remained sitting still with his face now containing confusion. This only made Steve's hand fly even faster as he worked to capture it.

Suddenly, lights began to flicker around the room and some fell upon Thor's face.

"The sun has risen," Thor stated stupidly, as though he felt the need to inform the captain of the time elapsing.

Steve would have been pulled out his trance, but Thor furrowed his eyebrows. The man flipped to the next page and started his work on the changed subject.

The god looked out of the corner of his eye at him for the first time since Steve had begun this crazy reverie. The man's face, his body language, everything had transformed. The captain gazed at him in concentration as his hand moved on the sheet of paper only looking down several times. Thor did not quite understand what the man was doing, but he wished to be helpful, so he remained still.

As the sun continued to rise, the lighting changed and Thor watched Steve place down the pencil with a sigh. After rubbing his eyes, the captain looked up to see that Thor had moved to completely face him.

Steve gave a dry laugh, "Sorry about that."

The sketchbook was closed and placed haphazardly on the bed as Steve remembered his previous fatigue. He happily let his head down to meet with a pillow. Thor remained silent as he watched the man's eyes shut.

Curiosity eventually got to the god and he picked up the pad that Steve had been working in. He gripped the cover, but before he could open it Steve woke.

"Hey," the man tried to say threateningly, but failed through his tiredness.

Thor recognized that this was personal and asked, "May I?"

The god looked over and blinked his eyes in a way he had seen Tony do with many people to get them to agree with him. Steve grew flustered at the face, turning his head and scratching the back of his neck.

"Fine…" Steve said with bashfulness.

Thor studied the man for another minute before returning his attention the sketchbook. He opened it. They were drawings of Thor. The god couldn't help but smile and become very flattered. As he continued to browse through the pages, he saw the many different ways Steve had drawn him. There were many with some details of the background, but he never remembered the captain there sketching him those times. He grew even more perplexed as he had never seen this book with Steve ever.

"How did you procure these images if I've never seen you do so?"

He turned to see Steve sitting stiff as a board with his hands balling up the sheets of the bed beneath him. His head was downturned in shame.

"Uh…Jarvis can access the security cameras for me. I'm sorry. I-"

"There is no need for your apology. I am most flattered. On Asgard only the most beautiful are portrayed in artworks."

"Oh…" Steve said with a great deal of relief.

"Do you attempt to recreate my form because you find it pleasing?"

The little bit of reprieve Steve had obtained was suddenly smashed as he tried to figure out how to answer such a question. After a few moments of silence, Thor put down the drawings and moved to sit down next to the captain.

"Is there something wrong, Captain?"

Steve didn't dare look up, but Thor had other plans. The god took ahold of the man's chin and pulled it up. Anything that Thor had planned to say evaporated when he saw the blushing face of Steve.

"You are attracted to me, yes?"

Steve's adam apple bobbed as he swallowed in nervousness.

"I…n-n-no," Steve stuttered heavily.

Thor couldn't help but chuckle at the captain's denial. He leaned forward, his hand still keeping the man in place, and placed a chaste kiss on Steve's lips.

Steve thought he would explode at that moment and, thankfully and unfortunately, Thor made the kiss short.

"You should be sleeping, now."

Steve could only nod and let the god help him lay back. The man then closed his eyes and tried to calm down from the embarrassing ordeal.

"Captain?"

His eyes opened back up and Thor continued, "I find myself attracted to you as well."

Thor's eyes were soft and sincere. The captain found himself fall into a state of peacefulness. He smiled up at the god and let his eyes droop shut.

"Thank god…" Steve muttered and then followed it with a laugh at the irony of the statement.

Thor leaned over a kissed the man's forehead, "Sleep now, Captain."

"Steve...Call me Steve."

Thor smiled, "I would rather prefer to acknowledge you as ást."

"Huh?" Steve questioned sleepily.

"I will inform you at a later time; now you must relax."

Steve didn't argue and let himself fall asleep.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading :D Please leave a review and I love to take any suggestions for future stories.**


End file.
